


Impatient

by DryadOffical (HalfDryad)



Category: Kane and Feels (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, Kissing, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Lucifer Kane, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfDryad/pseuds/DryadOffical
Summary: “Impatient.” Kane grumbles, leaning forward to kiss Brutus, slotting their mouths together and pressing down against the now three fingers inside of him with a soft moan. Brutus kisses him back, hand cupping his face and holding him there as they kiss slowly.“Isn’t that your normal state of being?” Brutus chuckles as he replies after the two part from their kissing. Lucifer pouts, turning his head and kissing Brutus’ palm softly before looking at the other man once again.“It’s been awhile.” Kane mumbles.
Relationships: Brutus Feels/Lucifer Kane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes I'm back with another KaF fic, my second smut one for the pairing because I was feeling like writing something like this. 
> 
> My personal and newish HC is Kane is Nonbinary, he/they pronouns mostly, doesn't talk about it a lot but just is just here for a good time and his goth presentation as a teen and now as an adult helped him branch out gender wise and such!

Brutus was on his knees in front of Kane, his forehead pressed against Lucifer’s slightly soft stomach, Brutus’ mouth around his cock and two fingers deep in his ass. The both of them were in Kane’s bedroom, the area around them both cluttered but in a way Brutus knew that Kane knew where everything was. Lucifer was on the edge of his bed, legs over Brutus’ shoulders, his back hunched over, and his hands twisting in Brutus’ thick dark hair as the larger man sucked him off, slow and lazy like. Lucifer was vocal whenever the two of them had sex of any kind, most of the time little sounds, hums, little moans, and soft sighs. Brutus absolutely loved hearing him. Brutus slowly lifts off of Kane’s cock, dragging his tongue along the underside as he pulls back, enjoying the sound of Kane’s whine as he does so. 

He gives a little kiss to the tip of Kane’s cock, their fingers tightening more in Brutus’ hair as Brutus pushes his fingers in deeper, moving to rest his cheek against Kane’s skinny thigh, watching their face contort with pleasure and a moan slips from his lips. Brutus presses a kiss against Kane’s thigh, right over a rather mean looking bite mark Brutus gave the older man earlier in their foreplay. Brutus absolutely loved drawing out their pregame stuff, teasing Kane up until the moment he was nearly ready to cum, his legs shaking, his moans becoming more higher pitched. Brutus shifts and bumps his forehead against Lucifer’s, kissing him once firmly on the mouth. Lucifer’s eyes flutter open and his pupils are blown, his already dark eyes almost fully black now as he pants against Brutus, squirming on his fingers. 

“How’re you feelin there Luce?” Brutus kisses under his ear, dragging his mouth down along Kane’s shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss on a mole there. His free hand rests on Lucifer’s chest, fingers dragging through the faint bit of blonde and grey hair that spreads across his chest. Kane whines and gives Brutus a little glare, making the younger chuckle and drag his free hand up his chest, before hooking two of his thick fingers into Lucifer’s mouth. Kane looks at him with a glare that could kill, but he still presses his tongue between the two digits in his mouth and gives them a gentle nibble as Brutus pulls them from their mouth. 

“Impatient.” Kane grumbles, leaning forward to kiss Brutus, slotting their mouths together and pressing down against the now three fingers inside of him with a soft moan. Brutus kisses him back, hand cupping his face and holding him there as they kiss slowly. 

“Isn’t that your normal state of being?” Brutus chuckles as he replies after the two part from their kissing. Lucifer pouts, turning his head and kissing Brutus’ palm softly before looking at the other man once again. 

“It’s been awhile.” Kane mumbles.

“How long has it been?” Brutus asks, a grin slipping onto his face. “Couple of months?” 

“Something like that. We’ve been damn busy with cases without a moment of downtime.” Kane pushes Brutus away from him, making Brutus pull his fingers out of Kane gently. The larger man tilts his head and gives him a questioning look. “Stand. Stand up.” Lucifer stands first, getting a little rush to his head as he looks down at Brutus, still on his knees in front of him. So Brutus presses a gentle kiss against Kane’s stomach before standing. 

“How do you want me?” Brutus asks, putting his hands onto Kane’s shoulders, digging in just how Kane loves. 

“Just like this for a moment if you will.” Brutus nods and watches Kane drop slowly to his knees in front of him, and he gives Lucifer a sympathetic smile, running his fingers through Lucifer’s grey streaked blonde hair as the man's knees pop. 

Brutus was still wearing his boxers, but god he was straining against the dark fabric, and he breathes out a soft sigh when Kane’s long fingers pressed against his cock. He looks down as Kane mouths against the outline of Brutus in his boxers, their fingers slipping under the band of his pants before pulling them down and grinning at Brutus’ cock when it finally comes free. 

Now, Brutus was a big man, in all sense of the word, his cock proportional to the size he was as well. And the first time they did this, Lucifer was apprehensive, but soon both of them realized that Kane loved the size of Brutus, loved being pinned down under the larger man as he pounded into him from behind. Lucifer also just loved having it in his mouth, hot and heavy against his tongue. 

Lucifer reaches up with one hand and presses his hand against Brutus’ stomach, dragging through the dark thick patch of hair that was starting to become streaked with grey like his beard. Then he grabs Brutus’ cock with his opposite hand and drags his tongue against the bottom of it, before taking as much of it into his mouth as he could in one go. It was a little bit of a task, but Kane could get the majority of it into his mouth before he felt like he was gonna choke. He stays in place for a moment, before pulling off, looking up and grinning at Brutus’ face, the man's head back a bit, his eyes closed. Lucifer dips their head back down again, sucking Brutus off for a little bit longer before standing, wincing at the pain in his knees as he does so. 

“Old man can’t be on his knees like he used to, huh Lucie?” Brutus teases Kane, pulling him against his chest. Kane makes a face and rests his chin on Brutus’ chest to glare at him for a moment. Luce presses his hands against Brutus’ stomach, before dragging his tongue over one of Brutus’ nipples, tongue flicking the barbell that was there, making the larger man moan, long and low. Lucifer nips him softly before grinning and turning his back to Brutus so that he can crawl up onto the bed and settle on top of the blankets on his back. He draws his knees up and drops them to the side as he looks at Brutus, his eyes half closed, eyelashes fluttering. Brutus can feel his breath hitch in his throat at the sight Kane makes on the bed, small but not fragile, handsome and attractive. Covered in bite marks and red patches from Brutus’ beard. 

Brutus gets on the bed between Kane’s thighs, grabbing one of his legs and pulling it up, pressing kisses from his ankle to his knobbly knee, making the older man below him laugh fondly. Kane drops one hand into Brutus’ hair, now free from the ponytail he normally wears, fingers twisting into the thick mane that falls around Brutus’ shoulders. 

“You ready Luce?” Brutus asks, grabbing Kane’s hips in his hands, their cocks pressed together between them both. 

“For the love of god, please please.” Brutus leans down and kisses Lucifer on the mouth and Lucifer brings his legs up and wraps them loosely around Brutus’ hips, still spread wide. Brutus kisses his cheek once and lines himself up, pressing into Kane’s hole slowly like he always did. Lucifer makes a sound in the back of his throat and tilts his head back, fingers digging into Brutus’ upper arms as he moans long and high. 

“Feel good?” Brutus asks, finally fully bottoming out, hips pressed firmly against Kane’s. The older man's chest is rising and falling rapidly, one hand having dropped from Brutus’ arm to his stomach, pressing into the fat there. 

“So good. So good.” Lucifer looks up at Brutus and he has to lean down and kiss them, pressing in deeper as he almost crushes Kane below him to kiss him firmly. Brutus plants one hand on Kane’s hip and starts thrusting, finally, and Kane grunts against Brutus’ mouth. Brutus takes that opportunity to lick into Lucifer’s mouth, both of them panting against one another because of the strain. Brutus then pulls back after a few more handful of shallow thrusts so that he can grab both of Kane’s thin hips in his hands. 

“You ready?” Brutus asks, grinning down at Kane, who nods, a wild grin of his own appearing on his face. 

“Want it so bad big man.” Kane lifts his hands up and twists them around the iron bars that make up the headboard of Lucifer’s bed, and holds on tight. Brutus tilts Kane’s hips up ever so slightly before starting to thrust hard into Lucifer, the small man gasping and moaning below him as he’s holding himself from being moved too hard up the bed. 

There was a little bit of sweat forming on both of their brows, and Kane has devolved into just moaning and gasping against one arm, his eyes half open so that he can still watch Brutus thrust into him with abandon. 

Kane looked at Brutus above him and a smile worked itself across his face as he looked at him, gorgeous as he fucked Kane hard. His broad chest heaving with effort, the fat on his stomach pressing against Lucifer’s own cock each thrust in, and his large hands gripping Lucifer’s hips tight enough that they might leave faint marks later on. 

“You gonna come for me, big guy?” Kane asks, dropping one of his hands to wrap around his own cock as he watches Brutus’ face contort with pleasure as he fucks him. 

“For you? Absolutely.” Brutus chuckles and opens his eyes to finally look down at Kane, the older man’s face flushed a deep red, his hair flat against his head, some of it falling onto his forehead. Kane moves his hand faster on himself, his other hand tight around a bar above his head, and he whines and moans as he finally cums on his stomach and chest, hole clenching around Brutus’ cock, making the man above him grunt and moan nice and deep. Brutus manages a few more thrusts into Kane, deep and hard, and Kane holds on for the ride as his whimpers die down, before he presses in deep and cums in Kane, his back arching over Lucifer as he stills against him. 

Brutus pulls out of Kane after a moment, and both of them feel just a bit too lazy to get up and properly clean off like they usually do, so Kane grabs the tissues at his bedside and they wipe down to the best of their ability. Brutus then lays down next to Kane and pulls the smaller man into his arms, and he happily curls up against Brutus’ chest, twisting their legs together. Brutus presses his forehead against the top of Kane’s head and smiles, holding them close. 

“We’re gonna feel gross when we finally get up.” Brutus mumbles into Lucifer’s hair. 

“Mhm. That’s an issue for later us.” Lucifer mumbles against Brutus’ chest. 

“So it will be.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I had fun writing this little thing and will prob do more on occassion! Find me at @transjonmartin on tumblr and feel free to request something, I love doing little inbox fics, and if it strikes me and ends up longer, it'll be posted here. Or to just ramble at me about the podcast because I'm always willing to talk about it honestly! Also find me on twitter @HalfDryad!


End file.
